The Legend Of Us
by Lena Liz Carter
Summary: They tell their stories long after their death. Some of them become heroes, some of them become villains. The hero's flaws are forgiven, the villain's virtues are forgotten. Children whisper their names to scare the monsters under their beds. And before you know it, people don't ward off evil with the Sign of the Cross, but with the Sign of the Crossbow.


**First of three. This particular plot bunny emerged after the little scene where Patrick treats Daryl as a celebrity. The communities never forget their founders...**

* * *

**Motto: ****We will sing to you, Doctor. The universe will sing you to your sleep. This song is ending, but the story never ends.**

* * *

„Grandma, Grandma, it's almost time!"

The old woman was sure that the kid jumping up and down with excitement was not her blood, but she didn't care. Grandma was more of a nickname, or, even more accurately, a title. She was the Grandma, and in their little community every kid was _hers._

"We still have at least half an hour, Amy," she reminded the eager girl.

"But it always takes you so long to get there and they won't let us finish late, so I figured if we started early..."

The girl would have been tugging Grandma's hand, but she was raised better than that. Grandma slowly got up from her chair, put down her knitting (the kids would need hats for the winter) and reached for her walking stick, but Amy was already at her side, supporting her.

As they walked down the hall, more kids joined them, but Amy clung to Grandma's arm, proud of her prestigious place. The other children were chatting and Grandma thought about how the names changed since her time. There were twenty kids, twelve girls and eight boys, but the names were incredibly boring: three Michonnes, four Daryls, two Glenns, two Maggies, three Beths and two Carls. She would have to make sure parents learn some new names, or chaos would rule the place soon.

The reached the Celebrity Room early, just as Amy planned. Grandma sat down on her chair and let the kids settle down around her.

"We have a new kid. This is Josh, everybody," announced the eldest Michonne, whom everybody called Misha. She was twelve and already acting like a mother to the group. Grandma could see Misha becoming a Grandma herself, just give it fifty years.

"Thank God, I couldn't take another Daryl," she muttered. She remembered that the scouts found a settlement that had been overrun, with only a few survivors. Apparently they hadn't been infected by the plague of the same few names given over and over. The four Daryls – Daryl, Dare, Darhee and Matthew (Grandma started to call him Matthew because they ran out of nicknames) – all looked offended.

"Very well, why don't you kids tell Josh about this room?" she encouraged them. They all started talking at once, so she made the eldest Beth, who usually went by Bessie, begin.

"The pictures on the walls depict the founders of the group. They are here so we remember them, their stories and their names."

_Like anyone could forget their _names, _they are freakin' everywhere, _Grandma thought. The Celebrity Room was her brother's idea. He always wanted to remember people and when this desire aligned with his love of comic books, he started to paint the whole room. It was cheesy and Grandma was pretty sure that a bullet hitting a walker's head didn't sound like BLAM! but that was just her brother. Also, she was sure he had never had as perfect abs as those on the pictures.

She listened to Bessie talking about the hard decisions of Rick Grimes, about his bravery and love for his group and his family. Bessie talked about how he woke up after the world's end, how he carried his wounded son for hours to get help, how he saved the group during the First Winter. All Grandma could remember was how he almost died when he dropped some tomato seeds and went back to get them. Or the time he was in charge of floral decorations at his son's wedding and half of them fell apart before they said the vows.

After Bessie finished, Darhee talked about everybody's favorite: Daryl Dixon. He made him sound like a dark hero, daring and in possession of almost supernatural abilities. An expert marksman, who hunted down a Chupacabra, rode a motorcycle through a burning gate, picking up and saving five people in the process, and generally was a guardian angel to the whole group. It was hard for Grandma not to chuckle, because she would never forget how Daryl once started a food fight, which resulted in a week of dish-washing for all the kids _and _Daryl. He had a weird nickname for almost everybody and when he was angry, even grown men ran for cover.

And they talked of others – Michonne number three told the tale of her namesake, the first Michonne, who was nearly as popular as Daryl, another hero, only with a katana instead of a crossbow. Grandma remembered her arguing with her brother about comic books. Amy of course contributed the love story of Glenn and Maggie, running around the room and pointing at various pictures, waving her arms as she spoke of wild runs, fighting together and eternal love, which, for once, seemed pretty accurate.

Grandma was sure that the introduction will take up all the time they had and she even took a short nap at the part where one of the Glenns was talking about Carl Grimes.

"You missed one person," said a voice that woke her up. She opened her eyes and saw her own daughter leaning against the doorframe.

"Now, Patricia, there is no need..."

"There is every need, Mother," Patricia smiled. "You forgot the only person alive, who had actually met Hershel Greene. She was the first child born after the end of the world. She was there when we finally defeated the Governor."

"And she doesn't remember that, because she was a toddler back then..." said Grandma.

"Her effort is the reason why we have the herd of cows now and she was essential to the Cleansing. She's every bit of a legend as all the others are."

"Who is she?" asked Josh, eyes wide.

"Judith Grimes," Patricia smiled. "Daughter of Rick and Lori Grimes, sister of Carl Grimes, the First Child."

Grandma looked at the pictures and focused on her brother. _Once you told me we are going to become legends. That they will sing songs about us and name their kids after us. I didn't believe you back then. Hope you are somewhere up there and watching this 'cause you'd love it, bro, _she thought.

"She is nowadays also known as Grandma," Patricia added.

"I still prefer Lil' Asskicker."


End file.
